Water Woda
by Mari-l-ending
Summary: Opowieść o fantastycznym świecie , czarodziejach a także wampirach i wilkołakach . Andrea jest wprawdzie osobą inną niż rówieśnicy ale pragnącą tego samego .
1. Chapter 1

Noc zawsze jest przerażająca , choć nigdy nie wiedziałam czemu . Przecież za dnia zdażają się również wypadki czy zabójstwa z zimną krwią . Ale ludzkie oczy są przystosowane do jasności , łatwiej im się wtedy poruszać i czują się bezpieczniejsi . Moja matka boi się ciemności , nigdy nie potrafiła mi wyjaśnić swojego irracjonalnego lęku przed nocą która kojarzy się ze złem .

Genesis moja matka właśnie spojrzała na mnie ze współczuciem . Jak na swój wiek dobrze się trzymała , jest chuda choć to co powinna mieć ma na swoim miejscu , ma włosy długie falowane i koloru jasnej żółci . Nos zbyt duży lecz doskonale kontrastował z ustami koloru delikatnej róży . Oczy to jedyne czego jej zazdrościłam , były duże jasno zielone ( choć na swoje przeważnie nie narzekałam ) . Nawet nie zauważyłam gdy zaczeła mi ścierać łzy z policzka , w końcu szybkość to jej as . Spytacie czemu płacze ? A ja wam odpowiem : MIŁOŚĆ . Czemu to jest zawsze przyczyną płaczu ? On był jedyną osobą (po za moją matką ) na której mi naprawde zależało . Ale po co los ma być po mojej stronie ? Choć mówiąc szczerze nie nazwałabym go moją jedyną prawdziwą miłością był raczej , moim przyjacielem . Ale to była jego głupota jego wina to on również zabrał życie mojej najlepszej koleżance i zarazem swojej siostrze .

Miał na imię Alain . Nie lubie współczucia z niczyjej strony , ale to nie mi się ono należy . Jego matka straciła wszystko na czym jej zależało : dzieci , męża , i swoją twardość ducha którą zawsze prezentowała , zawsze niengannie ubrana chłodna osoba pracująca w bankowości , choć miała uczucia , właściwie każdy je posiada , jedni schowane głęboko inni az za bardzo je uwydatniający . Dziś można jedynie o niej powiedzieć zagubiona dusza . Wpatrywałam się w nią juz chyba około 5 minut , a może więcej ? nie wiem . Klęczała , płakała , podnosili ją ratownicy i okrywali kocem . Odwróciłam wzrok , nie chciałam na to patrzeć . Jakie nasze życie jest kruche przekonujemy się dopiero po śmierci kogoś bliskiego . Choć odwróciłam wzrok spojrzałam na miejsce w które nie powinnam spojrzeć . Części czegoś niezidentyfikowanego , co kiedyś było samochodem . Nawet kiedyś Alain dał mi poprowadzić choć nie jestem pełnoletnia . Był kochaną , ciepłą osobą , nie rozumiem jak mógł zrobić coś tak głupiego ?! Gdybym mu zakazała iść na tę imprezę na pewno by nie poszedł . Wiele razy prosił o szansę której ja nie mogłam mu dać . Jestem z reguły prawdomówna , te dwa słowa mogły zmienić nasz świat , nie chciałam okłamywać w szczególności kogoś na kim mi zależało ,a może gdybym mu wyznała coś czego nie czuje byłoby inaczej ? Tylko że to nie ja wyprodukowałam alkochol . Jestem głupia i obwiniam się o wszystko , jak zwykle .

Genesis pociągneła mnie do samochodu prawie do niego wrzuciła i odpaliła go zaczełyśmy jechać do naszego już starego domu . Oficjalnie zgadzam się na jej pytanie zadane parę dni temu o treści " Może wyprowadzimy się z tego przeklętego miasta ? " . Taa ... moja matka niegdy nie szczędzi słów , bo i po co . Choć Paryż jest pięknym miastem ona zasze ma jakieś "ale" , to ja się chciałam tu przeprowadzić . Kiedy mnie o to spytała wyśmiałam ją . Teraz spojrzałam w jej oczy i tylko pokiwałam głową . Rozumiałyśmy się bez słów ( a to może też w części to ze ona czyta mi w myślach ) . Nic już mnie nie trzymało tutaj . Podjechałyśmy pod dom .

- Ja się zajmę biletami , a ty idź na górę się spakuj - powiedziałam Genesis smutnym głosem co mnie zdziwiło . Rzadko okazuje uczucia . Może mi współczuła ?? Wątpie ...

-Dobrze - powiedziałam i wysiadłam z samochodu .


	2. Chapter 2

Mówią na mnie Woda . A kto tak mówi skoro nie mam znajmych ? No właśnie ... Mój jakby to nazwać "ród" czarodziejski nazywa mnie tak zawsze . Nie przyjmuje do wiadomości że naprawde nazywam się Andrea . A dokładniej Andrea Francesca Craxi . Długie , ale ciekawe . Mój "ród" zmieszkuje Moskwę w Rosji . Tu jest zwykle tak zimno że brrrrr.... Ale ja to uwielbiam , nienawidzę słońca !! Nie jest mi wogóle potrzebne do szczęści . Nikt mnie nie rozumie no może poza usychającymi roślinami . A więc zagłębie się trochę dalej z tym tematem bo zapewne mnie nie rozumiecie . Jestem wróżką a może czarodziejką ? Nie wiem jak to określić . Wszyscy z mojej magicznej rodziny posiadają jakieś moce . Moja ciotka Helena potrafi rozmawiać ze zwierzętami , zawsze jej tego zazdrościłam . A moja matka umie czytać w myślach !! Czego bardzo nie lubie z tego powodu że zawsze mnie nakryje na papierosku albo wymykaniu się na imprezkę . Chyba nie myśleliście że jestem grzeczną dziewczynką ?? O co to to nie . Jakaś część mnie jest chyba przeznaczona do sprzeciwiania się Genesis , ale mnie to ani trochę nie smuci . Wracając do tematu , poza jakąś zdolnością mamy również wyostrzony słuch , lepszy wzrok , bardziej gibkie ciała oraz jesteśmy dużo szybsi od ludzi . Jedyne czego nam brakuje to niesamowitej siły .Choć zaraz zaraz ... A tak ! Mój wujek ją posiada , dla faceta to radocha . Dużo starsze czarodziejki potrafią również rzucać zaklęcia , a inne zatrzymują się w wieku np. 18 lat i tak pozostają przez wieki a odblokowują czar aby urodzić dziecko . Podałam przykład mojej matki . Oczywiście sama mi tego nie powiedziała , wyciągnełam to od ciotki Heleny na ostatniej wizycie w Rosji kiedy miałam 13 lat (ona uwielbia mówić) .

Ciotka nie powiedziała mi za wiele , jednak ma jakieś pochamowanie z gadaniem na prawo i lewo . Powiedziała tylko to co napisałam wcześniej jak i jeszcze to że zrobiła to tylko z miłości do mojego ojca - Jonathana tudzież śmiertelnika . A to zaskoczenie czego ludzie nie robią z miłości ? No właśnie . Wszystko . Mój ojciec został zabity tuż po moim zapłodnieniu , przez zazdrosnego czarodzieja . Ach , ta zazdrość . Został skazany na śmierć przez odcięcie głowy . Nie żal mi Jonathana bo i dlaczego ? Nie znałam go a moja ciotka twierdzi że był sukinsynem , żyć nie umierać.Matka niegdy tego nie skomentowała .

Ja mam osłabione umiejętności pierwszorzędne ( ci śmiertelnicy ) , a moim tzw. bonusem jest panowanie nad wodą . Potrafię z nią zrobić co chce zamrażać , odmrażać , przenosić , ale to ma swoje minusy , potrzebuje 7 litrów wody CODZIENNIE !! ( chyba że pójdę na basen na dwie godziny i sprawa z głowy ) . Choć tyle wody zabiło by normalnego człowieka , mi to tylko służy . Dlatego też nienawidzę słońca ono mnie po prostu wysusza .Kocham Wenecję , moje miejsce urodzenia , tam zawsze jest tyle wosy ( ACH!!) moim marzeniem jest powrót tam . W wieku 10 lat wyniosłyśmy się z tam tąd z matką do Hiszpanii a dokładniej do Barcelony . Tak , tak pomyślicie iditka ale cóż . Genesis uwielbia do miasto i miała gdzieś to że ja się jaram na słońcu ! Bezuczuciowa matka . Takie moje szczęście .

W wieku 13 lat ku mojej uciesze wyniosłyśmy się stamtąd , za wezwaniem nieśmiertelnej ciotki Heleny ( zapewne stęskniła się (jestem jej najlepszym słuchaczem) ) pojechałyśmy do Moskwy . W ich kwaterze mieszkało 10 osób z tego ani jedna w moim wieku ( super ... ) . Genesis ma dobre chęci , zazwyczaj . Nie chciała żebym miała za duży kontakt ze światem paranormalnym , nie opowiedziała mi o istnieniu wampirów i wilkołaków . Zapewne stwierdziła że jestem za młoda . Przez rok pobytu w Rosji wiele się dowiedziałam . Ciotka nie szędzi szczegółów jakie to wampiry złe , okrutne , wysysają krew , zabijają dla frajdy . No i nie dziwcie mi się byłam lekko wystraszona . Kiedy Genesis dowiedziała się o opowieściach spakowała walizki i bez słowa wyniosłyśmy się . Na lotnisku ja wybrałam miasto Paryż . Moje kolejne marzenie .

Nie chce opowiadać o tym mieście spotkało mnie tam wiele dobra jak i zła ...

Teraz w wieku 17 lat chce zacząć od nowa , chce wyprowadzić się od matki ale ona nie puści mnie do 18 a więc przeprowadzamy się do Forks . Nie wiem nic o tym mieście no może poza tym że tam wiecznie pada . Moje błagania zostały wysłuchane , a matka mnie zadziwiła ona przecież kocha słońce . Bilety kupione , rzeczy spakowane jestem gotowa , a i budzik nastawiony ( to przyrząd ciemnej strony według mnie ) . Witaj przygodo !! Hura ...


	3. Chapter 3

Stoje w środku lasu rozglądając się na boki , jakbym czegoś szukała . Słysze kroki najpierw oddalone , potem coraz bliższe , nie wiem czemu ale mam wrażenie że nie powinnam uciekać bo i po co ? Jeśli komuś naprawde zależy aby mnie dopaść to to zrobi , nie ma co uciekać przed problemami one i tak do ciebie wrócą ...

Dzyń , Dzyń , Dzyń

"O nie tylko nie to !! " Przeklęty budzik , w takich chwilach uświadamiam sobie jak ja kocham spać . Bardzo powoli otworzyłam oczy i spojrzałam na godzine , wybiła 4:00 .

No chyba sobie żarty ktoś ze mnie stroi , no tak moja matka . Ona nie nawidzi śpiochów , zresztą co mi za różnica i tak mam jeszcze 2 godziny musze się dopakować.

Jescze raz w myślach przeklnełam moją matke i zwlokłam się z łóżka , mojego wygodnego , puchatego z białą miękką pościelą łóżeczka . Dobra starczy czas wstać.

Szybko wziełam swoje rzeczy i poszłam się odświerzyć do łazienki , podłączyłam prostownice i spojrzałam w lustro . Co zobaczyłam ? Nic nowego to co zawsze , długie czarne poskręcane włosy , poszarzałą strasznie bladą , wręcz trupią cere , ciotka się ze mnie śmieje że wyglądam czaem jak wampir . No wolne żarty ! Ach ... lubie moje oczy są tak jasno-błekitne jak u psa husky . Przemyłam twarz , wyprostowałam włosy i zaczoł się etap malowania . Najpierw tona fluidu , potem tona pudru oraz tona różu .

A do tego cienka kreska eyelinera dopracowywana latami na dolnej lini powieki , czarna kreska zrobiona kredką na dole oka , oraz dośc dużo tuszu , o tak teraz perfekcyjnie !

Trzeba się jeszcze ubrać , a więc założyłam fioletową bardzo obcisłą bluzkę z długim rękawem , na to czarną również obcisłą kamizelke a do tego czarne rurki i 10 cm szpilki wszystko świetnie pasowało do mojej sylwetki , a więc byłam gotowa . Zeszłam na dół do Genesis która właśnie wyjmowała cudnie pachnące ciasto z piekarnika .

- Dzień dobry - powiedziała z nieśmiałym uśmiechem .

- Nie wiem czy taki dobry - odpowiedziałam ze zgryźliwym uśmiechem .

- Może wydobędziesz z siebie więcej życia ? - spytała z nie małą złością , co jak co ale te bardzo słabe nerwy odziedziczyłam po niej . Wiem doskonale że nie nawidzi gdy ktoś jest nie uprzejmy , a szczególnie jej własna córka .

- Genesis wczoraj zginął mój najlepszy przyjaciel , ty nawet nie dasz mi iść na jego pogrzeb , czego ty ode mnie oczekujesz ?! Żebym latała jak w skowronkach i szczerzyła się głupio do ciebie ?! - i już od rana musze się wydzierać , ale czego ona ode mnie oczekuje ? Troche współczucia do cholery ...

- Przestań się nad sobą użalać , wiesz że ludzie są tacy słabi - odpowiedziała , mrużąc oczy . - Dobra koniec gadania idź się dopakuj i za 10 minut bądz w kuchni , aha i zjedz coś jakoś blado wyglądasz - uśmiechneła się drwiąco , mineła mnie i poszła do sypialni . Oczywiście mogłam się teraz odezwać , odpyskować coś jej ale po co szarpać nerwy ?

Westchnełam , wziełam 1 litrową butelke wody i poszłam na góre dokończyć pakowanie . Wypiłam cała butelkę w drodze i wyrzuciłam szybko do śmieci . Musiałam się streścić , wziełam resztkę ubrań , kosmetyków , biżuterii i wiele innych rzeczy . Zatrzymałam się na chwilę tylko przy koszulce Alaina , niby zwykła czarna koszulka bez napisów , ale dla mnie tak drogocenna pamiątka . I nagle przypomniał mi się jego piękny uśmiech , łzy zaczeły płynąć po policzkach , o nie . Nie będe więcej płakać , rozmazałam mój makijaż . Ale to oczywiście nie jest istotne , odkładam sprawe Alaina i jego kochanej siostry do najdalszej skrzynki wspomnien , spakowałam koszulkę , zapiełam zamek torby , to koniec . Żegnajcie .

Zostały mi 3 minuty poszłam poprawić makijaż , wziełam papierosa i zapalniczkę . Wyszłam na balkon i odpaliłam mój nałóg . Moja 2 minutowa wolność spowodowana dymem została zakończona , musiałam wracać do rzeczywistości i znów prosić Genesis o papierosy bo te się konczą . Wziełam torbę i wyszłam z pokoju nie oglądając się za siebie , jedna torba jest całym moim dorobkiem życiowym . Zeszłam na dół stukając głośno obcasami , matka stała już w przedpokoju z rządzą mordu w oczach , oho.

- Nie kupie ci więcej tych ochydnych fajek - wzdrygneła się i złośliwie uśmiechneła. Jedyna rzecz na której mi zależy , a no tak teraz moja kolej błagania .

- Mamusiu , zlituj się nade mną - zrobiłam najsmutniejszą minke jaką umiałam i spojrzałam na nią spod kurtyny rzęs .

Westcheła , ale widać że uległa , ha dobra moja .

- Dobrze , ale teraz już ruszajmy bo się spóźnimy - ospowiedziała z uśmiechem i wyszła pierwsza , nie oglądając się za siebie . Obie weszłyśmy do taxówki . Genesis powiedziała - Na lotnisko - Taksówkarz pokiwał głową i ruszył .

- Nie będziesz tęsknić za Paryżem ? - spytała matka .

Pokiwałam przecząco głową i spytałam

- A ty ? - ona się zaśmiała , ma piękny śmiech .

- Nie mam zaczym , wszystko co kocham biore ze sobą - puściła mi oczko i obróciła się do przodu . Taksówkarz dziwnie na nas patrzał , no tak nie rozumiał nic , bo rozmawiałyśmy po angielsku , myślałam że już każdy zna ten język , cóż.

Dojechałyśmy i byłyśmy akurat na styk , bo proszono do odprawy . Już na pokładzie samolotu czułam się spokojna i zrelaksowana , Genesis siedziała koło mnie . Stewardessa mówiła coś nudnym tonem w tym strasznym farncuskim języku , ja tylko przechyliłam głowe i nie wiem kiedy usnełam na ramieniu matki .

Pustka , kompletna pustka . Obudziłam się , jak to się stało że nie miałam żadnych snów ? Zawsze je mam , ciekawa sprawa . Chyba przespałam cały lot bo stewardessa znów mówiła akurat po angielsku , że lądujemy . Wysiadłyśmy i czekałyśmy na taksówke . W Forks znalazłyśmy się o godzinie 12:00 , dom był piękny duży , klasyczny taki jak lubie . Uśmiechnełam się w podzięce do Genesis i weszłam do środka . Ale przestronne wnętrze , w moim pokoju oczywiście był balkon , jak miło .

- A więc , na górze jest jedna łazienka twoja , na dole moja , nie masz do niej wstępu chyba że będzie jakaś ważna sprawa . Nie przewiduje oczywiście takiej , na prawo kuchnia , a na lewo wyjście na taras jakbyś chciała się nawodnić - skończyła swoje przemówienie , uśmiechneła się i poszła do swojej sypialni . W tym momencie zaczeło padać . Wyszłam więc na taras , usiadłam na jenym z krzeseł , odpaliłam papierosa i zaczełam rozmyślać . Jak to będzie w szkole ? Najbardziej interesująca mnie kwestia , bo przecież właśnie jest 1 września , ominoł mnie nudny apel i tak nikomu nie potrzebny . Zawsze się trzymałam od ludzi z daleka na rozkaz Genesis , ale na złość jej chętnie się z kimś zaprzyjaźnie . Uśmiechnełam się do siebie i zgasiłam niedopałek . Weszłam do domu moja matka robiła jedzenie , mmmm naleśniki uwielbiam , ale coś jest nie tak .

- Genesis ? - spytałam wolno i dość pokornie jak na mnie .

- Tak ? - odpowiedziała z drwiącym uśmiechem , no tak przecież ona wie o co mi chodzi .

- Czy ty jesteś dla mnie miła ? - spytałam z niedowierzaniem , bo do kochających matek to ona nie należała .

- Moge być czasem miła dla swojej córki czyż nie ? A zresztą chce żebyś miała dużo energii bo przecież musimy iść na zakupy , a naleśniki dostarczają dużo ... - dalej już jej nie słuchałam , ZAKUPY ! to to co kocham , może jednak Bóg istnieje . Genesis rzadko mi daje pieniądze na nowe ciuszki czy kosmetyki , tak mało mi do szczęścia potrzeba . A zakupy w jej wykonaniu to " bierz co chcesz i tak mamy dużo pieniędzy " .

- To kiedy ruszamy ? - spytałam szybko - bo ja moge nawet teraz ! - dodałam głośniej niż trzeba było , matka się uśmiechneła i powiedziała .

- Jak zjesz ruszamy - a więc ja szybko wchłonełam 3 naleśniki z sosem truskawkowym , mniam . Poszłam na górę wziąść torebkę , mój pokój zaczynał być moim królestwem , coś jak miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia . Jasno błękitne ściany , piękne 2 osobowe łóżko , oj lubię się rozpychać . Zeszłam na dół , ale nie było matki w pobliżu , wtedy usłyszałam trąbienie samochodu . No tak , nawet nie raczyła na mnie zaczekać , typowe . Więc wyszłam , zamknełam drzwi na klucz i poszłam w strone taxówki . Gdy weszłam Genesis powiedziała

- Port Angels jakieś centrum handlowe - dokładność mojej matki mnie zadziwia . Kierowca spojrzał na matkę , potem na mnie uśmiechnoł się , pokiwał głową i zaczął nawijać . Pytał czy jesteśmy tu nowe , no tak teraz jesteśmy świeżym mięsem w tym zadupiu , bajecznie . Tematy zeszły do pogody i innych pierdół , Genesis odpowiadała miło i słodko . Hoho przekazałam jej telepatycznie " Przestań bo się biedak zakocha " . Na co ona się zaśmiała , troche go dezorientując , ale mówił dalej . " Andrea , przecież wiesz że wole młodszych " . Uśmiechnełam się pod nosem , taksówkarz miał może 50 lat , ale moja matka miała naprawdę ze 100 lat , biologicznie oczywiście ma 35 lat , ale i tak woli 30 latków , jej wola . Już dojeżdzałyśmy , przeczesałam włosy ręką , poczułam suchość rąk , coś jest nie tak , spojrzałam na nie i się przeraziłam . Moje dłonie wyglądały jak u 80 letniej staruszki , pilnie potrzebuje wody . Spojrzałam się na matke , ona oczywiście już wiedziała , zobaczyłam w jej oczach przerażenie . W głowie zaczeło mi się kręcić , no i nastała ciemność . Zemdlałam .

- Andi , obudź się - usłyszałam cichy szept koło ucha . Otworzyłam oczy i podniosłam się do pozycji siedzącej . Pierwsze co zobaczyłam to ulgę na twarzy matki , szybko spojrzałam na dłonie wyglądały normalnie , odetchnełam z ulgą . Rozejrzałam się dookoła , siedziałam na tylnim siedzeniu taxówki , spojrzałam na przerażoną twarz kierowcy .

- Nic jej nie będzie , nie musi się pan już martwić - usłyszałam głos matki . Wstałam i gotowa do dalszej podróży czekałam na Genesis , odwróciłam się i zobaczyłam za sobą centrum handlowe , a więc jesteśmy . Matka zapłaciła , podeszła do mnie i zaczeła mówić .

- Andrea , to już piąty raz w tym tygodniu , może zgłosimy to do Heleny - skrzywiłam się na tą myśl , bo ciotka zapewne robiła by jekieś eksperymenty , o nie nie dopuszcze do tego . Po raz kolejny .

- Po prostu będe piła więcej wody - widziałam jej niedowierzający uśmiech .

- Uwierze ci , ale jeszcze raz i jedziesz do Rosji - pokiwałam głową i ruszyłyśmy do centrum . Ledwo weszłyśmy , a matka już mnie ciągneła do jakiegoś butiku , w którym spędziłyśmy chyba z pół godziny .

- Nie mamy tyle czasu żeby przymierzyć wszystko wiesz ? - powiedziałam , na co matka się tylko zaśmiała.

- Córuś , nie martw się , jutro też jest dzień - uśmiechneła się i dodała .

- Oczywiście postaram się załatwić to dzisiaj , ale ty nie jesteś lepsza sama przymierzyłaś połowe butiku ! - powiedziała oskarżycielsko , wychodząc z butiku .

- No to ja pójde do drogerii , a ty idź do tego sklepu , ta sukienka będzie na ciebie idealna - wskazała na śliczną czarną sukienke . Weszłam przymierzać sukienke , gdy szukałam mojego rozmiaru usłyszałam piękny perlisty śmiech . Odwróciłam się w tamtą strone zobaczyłam ciekawą scenke . Dziewczyna mniej więcej w moim wieku stała koło drugiej dziewczyny która trzymała sukienke , to właśnie ona się tak pięknie śmiała . Obok nich stał jeszcze chłopak . Niby nic nadzwyczajnego , ale Boże jacy oni piękni ! Pierwsza dzieczyna była niziutka , z krótkimi kasztanowymi włosami małym noskiem i ustami oraz z wielkimi oczami , za to jej chłopak ( trzymali się za ręke ) miał pod rudawe włosy i był dobrze zbudowany . Stała z nimi jeszcze dziewczyna przeciwieństwo tej pierwszej , długie falowane blond włosy , figura jak top modelki . Wszyscy mieli idealne twarze i takie same złote oczy . Coś mi tu nie pasowało , choć wiem że to niegrzeczne postanowiłam podsłuchać kawałek rozmowy :

- Alice , co z tego że mam już trzy takie , albo powiem inaczej miałam trzy takie , Emmet rozerwał mi je - powiedziała dziewczyna w blond włosach z uśmiechem pełnym hmm .. satysfakcji ? Co dziwne mówili bardzo cicho i szybko , zwykły człowiek by tego nie usłyszał . Więc kim oni byli ? Słuchałam dalej .

- Rosalie , nic mnie to nie interesuje . Ale stoimy tu już jakieś hmm ... pół godziny ? albo może więcej a ty tylko stoisz i wybierasz między dwoma praktycznie identycznym sukienkami ! - powiedział napewno głośniej niż powinien chłopak . Z tego co wywnioskowałam to chyba Alice pogłaskała go po ramieniu w uspokajającym geście . Blondynka przewróciła oczami i poszła w strone przymierzalni .

- Uspokój się Edwardzie , wiesz że ona kocha zakupy , zresztą tak samo jak ja , ale dziś nie mam na nie ochoty - powiedziała brunetka ze smutnym uśmiechem . Edward ją przytulił i powiedział bardzo cicho , ale sądze że się nie przesłyszałam .

- Alice , ta wizja nic nie znaczy jesteśmy bezpieczni , przecież wiesz że po za nami i wilkołakami nie ma żadnych nadnaturalnych istot czyż nie ? Jakby coś się stało wiesz że zrobie wszystko byle cię chronić tak ? - nie napewno się nie przesłyszałam .

- Wiem Edwardzie , kocham cię - Alice spojrzałam mu w oczy i się zaczeli całować .

Więc podsumujmy jakie to romantyczne , ale zaraz zaraz wiem co mi nie pasowało ! Oni nie mają ludzkiego zapachu , a więc to wampiry ! O nie gdzie jest Genesis w takich chwilach ?! Ale oni mówili coś o wizji ? O co tu chodzi ? A co najważniejsze oni nie wierzą w czarodzieji i wróżki ? Co to za wampiry - niedowiarki , czemu oni mają złote oczy powinni mieć czerwone ... a no tak ! Ciotka mi mówiła że jak piją krew zwierząt to mają złote oczy . Czyli nie mam aż takiego pecha , ale jak poczują mój zapach to pewnie uznają mnie za wroga ! Ponieważ mój zapach przypominał zapach wilkołaka . To zanczy że trzeba uciekać , cofnełam się o krok i bum !

Kto tu postawił te pudła ?! Poszaleli czy co ?! Oho wampiry teraz już w trójkę patrzyły się na mnie z zaciekawieniem i marszczeniem nosów pewnie wzieli mnie za wilkołaka , jedna chyba warkneła pod nosem . To znak trzeba uciekać , wstałam obróciłam się i zobaczyłam mój ratunek ! Genesis stała i warczała pod nosem na nich a więc to nie na mnie warczeli , hmmm jakiś plus . Matka przekazała mi telepatycznie tylko jedno " UCIEKAJ !!" . Ruszyłam bardzo szybko w trone postoju taxówek , matka chyba szła za mną . Też sobie wybrała miasto , przecież trójka wampirów jest bardzo niebezpieczna ale zaraz ich jest napewno z czterech ! Przecież mówili o kimś jeszcze jakimś Emmecie ? Możliwe , a zresztą nieważne , nie chce stąd uciekać , chce się z nimi zmierzyć , bo są szczerze mówiąc intrygujący .

- Nawet o tym nie myśl !! Wsiadaj - wyrwał mnie z rozmyślań rozkazujący głos Genesis . Ten jej dar jest coraz bardziej denerwujący ! Mam dość .

- Przestań mi ciągle rozkazywać ! - moje słabe nerwy puściły , ale i tak otworzyłam drzwi taxówki i wsiadłyśmy , w tym momencie zaczął padać deszcz .

Zanim odjechałyśmy zobczyłam 3 postacie stojące przed wejściem do galerii . Patrzyły napewno z nieufnością , ale jedna przykuła moją uwagę . Niska brunetka miała zamglony wzrok , a pochwili już normalne złote oczy i szczerzyła usta w wielkim szczerym uśmiechu . Ta rodzina napewno ma wiele tajemnic , po za tym że jedną już znam , to chce się dowiedzieć więcej . Genesis zawarczała . Odjechałyśmy .


End file.
